The perfect Gift
by Enzeru Chan
Summary: Shuichi want's to buy the perfect Valentine's gift for Yuki but has no Idea what to buy. Can someone of his friends help him? Happy Valentine's.


**The perfect gift.**

BY: Enzeru 

**Disclaimer. **I do not own any of the wonderful boys of Gravitation. If I did, they would NEVER leave MY bedroom. Hehe

And the author mentioned in the fic is a real person

and that is his pen name.

I just googled for Japanese authors and picked him.

So what I'm trying to say is I do not own him.

**AN.** _This fic is not Beta edited. I don't really know of a good way to find beta's but I would love it if anyone reading this could beta it for me. _

_Send me a message if you feel like helping me with that._

**Warnings.** Shounen ai. A few sexual innuendoes.

"Hiiiroo. Please you have to help me. Please, please pleasssse." Shuichi was holding onto Hiro's arm as he jumped up and down crying and begging Hiro to help him.

"Shu I already told you I don't have time to help you, I have to go. I'm taking Suguru for a romantic night at a hotel in Kyoto. And our flight leaves in an hour so I need to head home. You just have to figure out what to give Yuki-san for valentine yourself. And that is as it should be. I don't know him half as much as you do. Why you had to wait with this until the actual day is beyond me. I have to go now Shu I'll see ya next week." Hiro ruffled Shuichi's hair and left the studio for their one week off. Shuichi heard him mumbling on his way out, picking out words like maids and nurse uniforms. Immediately he saw a mental image of Suguru as a very submissive maid or maybe even worse, Hiro as a naughty nurse doing a check-up on Suguru.

"Wow that was a mental image I really did not need."

They had just finished their new album and was given a week off before the promoting would start and they would be busy as hell yet again.

Shuichi sighed and walked out of the studio just in time to see K walking towards him. Maybe he could help.

"K-san. Could I ask you something?" K grinned and came up to him.

"Why yes off course you can my boy. Now what kind of problem could you possibly have that demands the attention of the great and wise K?" Shuichi felt slightly scared as K posed with really big gun like he was the eighth wonder of the world. He sweat dropped and squeaked.

"Eh, what do you think would be a good Valentine's gift to give to Yuki?" At that K's eyes sparkled and he hugged Shuichi while laughing happily.

"Ah, you asked the right person for I have precisely what a grumpy guy like that need." He pulled Shuichi with him to a small office he had on the same floor. When they entered the room Shuichi paled and felt his blood go cold. All over the walls there where guns hanging in all sizes and forms. And on shelf's there were several other weapons such as knifes, swords whips and arrows. K pulled him up one of the shelf's that had drawers on its lower part. He pulled out a drawer and inside there was a multiple of different sex toys. There were hand cuffs, bondage tape, dildos in several shapes, chains and different kinds of straps.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and a roll of bondage tape flashing a big grin.

"Here is what you need. This should make your Yuki-san a happier person. These toys can make anyone happy. I can just imagine what he would do to a little person as you. I can see it now. He cuffs you to the bed and takes out this tape and ties it around your throat and down your body, oh wow. Yes this is definitely what you should give him for valentines. This kind of thing worked wonders on my marriage. I still remember the time when I brought this home thinking of how we would have the time of our life and how good it would feel after playing with this stuff for hours. The feeling of being completely helpless as Judy tied me up making me beg for mercy as she hit me with a leather belt. That's actually how Michel was made. Oh and there was a time…" Shuichi was no longer there for he had run as soon as K started rambling of his own experience.

After running for a while he stood panting against a wall on another floor.

"Okay so asking K-san was a bad idea. Well at least I got away from the room of hell. I can't believe he's allowed to have all of that here. That makes me wonder what he has at his home." A mental image of a military tank in the living room came to mind and Shuichi shuddered. That man was insane but he could probably fight an entire war with a little help from Rage and Judy. The three of them could probably beat up any country's army if they wanted. Well anyway on with his problem. What to give Yuki for Valentine's? As soon as he thought that he felt the floor shake and heard a voice scream.

"SHUUU-CHAAAN!!!" He looked to the side to see a tornado, in the from of Ryuichi Sakuma approaching him and knocking him to the floor.

"Hello Shuuuu-chaaan. What are you doing?" Shuichi looked up at his god and all he did was stutter.

"S…S..Sakuma-san?" Ryuichi looked at him disapprovingly and said chidingly.

"Ryuichi." Shuichi smiled apologetically.

"Ah, I'm sorry hello Ryuichi-san." Ryuichi smiled and held his pink bunny in Shuichi's face. Shuichi understood and immediately looked at the bunny.

"Hello Kumagoro." The bunny jumped and said.

"Hi there Shu-chan. Why are you lying on the floor? Isn't that uncomfortable? If you're sleepy you should lie in bed not here. Don't you have a bed?" The bunny stopped talking and moved aside then Ryuichi spoke up.

"Yeah Kumagoro is right. You shouldn't lie on the floor Shu-chan. You could catch cold and get sick." He said all the time ignoring the fact that it was him that knocked Shuichi over and was currently sitting on him.

"Ah yes you are right, so Ryuichi-san could you maybe help me up?" Ryuichi rose and helped Shuichi smiling.

"So Shu-chan what ate you doing?" Then it came back to Shuichi.

"Ah that's right. Could I ask you something?" The childlike man nodded furiously and Shuichi continued.

"Well, do you have any ideas on what I should give Yuki for valentines?" Ryuichi scratched his head and looked at the roof. Then he looked like he figured something out and he took Shuichi's arm pulling him with him to an empty record studio. Shuichi didn't know what they where there for but he saw Ryuichi run around the studio looking for something all the time mumbling to himself, or rather to Kumagoro.

"Argh, Kuma-chan where did you put it? What do you mean I had it last? No I didn't. You lost it didn't you? Come out come out where ever you are. There it is. I knew it was there all along. How? I hid it there obviously. You can't be trusted with this you always loose everything." Shuichi giggled at the man who seemed to talk without any kind of sense.

But he still couldn't figure out what this had to do with a gift for Yuki. Ryuichi came to Shuichi, plopped down onto the floor and pulled out a stack of papers and many, many crayons from out of nowhere. Shu sweat dropped when he saw Ryuichi start drawing on a paper and before Shuichi could even react Ryuichi had drawn a big picture of a very sparkly Shuichi that was probably hugging a scary looking person who had blonde hair and a very smoking cigarette in his mouth.

"There Shu-chan. Give this drawing to grumpy Yuki-san and he will sure love you always. Kuma-chan says it is so." Ryuichi's eyes sparkled as he looked on the beautiful painting.

"B..but Ryuichi-san. I mean Kumagoro, this is a very nice thing to do for me but there is no way I could ever take this wonderful picture to Yuki. This looks so good in this room I think it should stay to show people of your talent. But I am so grateful for your trying to help. _'Besides, the only thing in this picture actually touching the paper is one of my feet, the rest of it is covering the walls, floor and roof.'_ "

"Aahh Shu-chan are you sure? I know Kuma-chan and Ryuichi could come to Yuki's house and do another one." Shuichi really didn't think Yuki would like that idea in the least.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm afraid Yuki doesn't appreciate people drawing on his walls. However sparkly and fun the picture is. But thank you anyway Ryuichi-san. I will be going now." However Ryuichi had already lost interest in the conversation and stood by the picture holding up Kuma in front of him and pretending they where Yuki and Shuichi. (Kumagoro being Shuichi obviously. Kumagoro could never act grumpy.) Shuichi backed away and disappeared out of the room as Yuki (Ryuichi) pulled out a small rope threatening to tie up Shuichi (Kumagoro) if he did not obey.

Shuichi ran again through the corridors. He ran and soon slumped to his knees from being out of breath.

"Okay so Sakuma-san wasn't a good choice for an advice either. Who do I ask for help then?" at that point he heard a squeal behind him.

"Ahh. Shindou-san are you ill? Does anything hurt? Did you fall? Oh what to do? If you where to get injured what would happen to…" Sakano ran up to Shuichi standing beside him as Shuichi stood and put a hand to his shoulder that stopped his tirade.

"Sakano-san please, calm down. I'm alright. I just rested a bit." Sakano almost fell from relief.

"Oh. That's good then, so what are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be getting home soon?" Shuichi once again got reminded of his problem.

"Sakano-san, Could you help me with something?" Sakano looked frightened but nodded.

"Off course Shindou-san. Just ask me I'll help you with anything you need. What is it you need?" Shuichi had the thought that this might not be the right person to ask either. But he had already gone there so.

"I don't know what to give to Yuki as a Valentine's gift. Do you have any suggestions?" Sakano went pale and started running around in absolute horror.

"Oh no. You haven't gotten anything to Yuki-san for Valentine's? What are we going to do? If you don't give him anything he will get, mad and throw you out and then you'll be depressed and the promotion work will suffer which in turn will make Seguchi-san mad and then I will suffer. Oohh. We're doomed." And at that he fainted and Shuichi shook his head, turned and left for the stairs. Now he was certain.

"Everyone around me is insane. I just know it. I have to find the perfect gift for Yuki and I have no idea what to give him." He reached the bottom floor and entered the lobby only to walk right into someone. Looking up he saw it was his boss, the Tohma Seguchi.

"Ah, I'm so sorry Seguchi-san I wasn't looking where I was going." And with his trademark smile he just nodded at Shuichi and said.

"That's quite alright Shindou-san, no harm done. Why are you still here? Should you not head home?" Shuichi sighed and decided that he had already asked a gun toting maniac, a childlike man and a hysterical manager prone to fainting, so why not add a power hungry, control freak to the list.

"Seguchi-san I really need help with something." Tohma stayed quiet allowing Shuichi to continue.

"I can't come up with anything good to give to Yuki for Valentine's. I have asked Hiro, K-san, Sakuma-san and Sakano-san but, well they didn't really help." Tohma actually chuckled at that and said.

"Well Shindou-san, for something like this you should really know the person the gift is for so they wouldn't be very helpful then would they?" Shuichi shook his head.

"Yeah I know but it's just that I want it to be special. Something he will remember and feel loved for. I just can't figure out what." Tohma touched Shuichi's shoulder as a way to relax him. And for a tenth of a second Shuichi could have sworn the smile on Tohma's face was a true, kind one. But it was back to its usual so fast he could not be sure.

"Natsuhiko Kyogoku." That was all Tohma said before starting for the elevator. Why did that name sound so familiar? Shuichi repeated the name over and over again in his head while he left NG studios to go to the mall close by. He needed a gift and soon. Yuki would be home by seven in the evening and that's when Shuichi was supposed to be there to if they had not been let off early. It was now three in the afternoon and Shu was none the wiser. That name sounded so familiar it was annoying. Somewhere he had seen that name many times but where?

As he passed a bookstore window he stopped instantly. He turned and saw a big poster on the inside wall. The poster was obviously a picture of a book cover and there he read in big bold letter the name **Natsuhiko Kyogoku. **

"How could I not have remembered? This man is Yuki's absolute favorite author. I must remember to thank Seguchi-san later. Not that I could have ever pictured myself him reading those genres but who am I to judge that?"

He ran into the shop and looked closer at the poster. His newest book was released just two days ago and as far as Shuichi knew, Yuki had not been out of the house let alone gone shopping in a few days at the least. So there was no way he could have bought that book.

He went to the woman by the cash register and asked her for a copy. But the answer he got was not a good one.

"I'm sorry but that book already sold out. We will get new ones in a week." Shuichi hung his head and sighed.

"Do you know if any other bookstores may still have any copy's left?" The woman felt sorry for the sad looking boy.

"I don't know, Maybe it's possible. There are still three more book stores in this mall and two more not far from here and hopefully one of them might have copy's left." Shuichi bowed and thanked her. He ran to the other three stores in the mall getting the same result. After that he looked for the other shops that where supposed to be nearby. The first two was no good either but the third pointed out the shelf where there still should be a copy or two left. Shuichi looked for the shelf like a mad person, managing to scare a few women in the process.

Once he reached one aisle he saw that on the chart of the authors in that section there was the person he looked for. He went down there until he reached the end where a person just left with a book in hand. When he turned to see the shelf he saw that the shelf where his book should have been was now empty. He ran after the person who was just there but the person was nowhere to be found. Defeated he dragged his feet out of the bookstore and noticing the time was already five thirty and he still did not have a gift. He trudged to his favorite park and sat down on a bench crying silently.

He didn't know how long he sat there but after a while a person sat down next to him but Shuichi ignored it and sniffled with tears still running from his eyes. The person next to him held a cloth tissue out under his face and said.

"Here, you seem to need it more than I do." Shuichi accepted the tissue and whipped his eyes looking up at the stranger. He was met by a man in his mid forties looking down at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Are you alright boy?" Shuichi shook his head and his tears started all over again.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes just talking of what ails you with someone completely outside of the problem. The name's Katsuhiko Oe by the way." Shuichi thought for a moment and then he introduced himself and started telling the man of his day and the problem he had. He was talking slowly and sniffled the whole time. Katsuhiko Oe had to stop himself from laughing out loud at some points of the story.

"So after the last store I went here. And now it's late and I still haven't found anything to give my boyfriend tonight. I'm such a failure, I can't even find a perfect and I guess I deserve no less since I waited until today to even think about it. This is my punishment for being sloppy." At the moment the man was writing something in a book as he listened to the boy who the entire time looked at the ground. The man put the book away and put his hand on Shuichi's shoulder and squeezed carefully. Making Shuichi look at him. The man smiled warmly and spoke softly but surely.

"You know, I don't think it will matter if you bring home the worlds greatest gift or if you just bring a loving mood home. Your boyfriend will love you no matter what. I promise. Just remember to always show him you love him, and that can be done in so many ways. Be there for him when he needs it and always have good communication. That is the key to any relationship. Well I have to go my ride is here. It was good to meet you Shindou-san. I wish you luck tonight." And so the man stood and left the park to where a car stood waiting for him. Shuichi waved good bye and stared up at the sky a few moments. The man was right. He didn't need a grand gift to show Yuki he loved him. His love should be enough. Because Shuichi knew that Yuki did love him even though he hardly ever said it in words.

Well it was time to head home now it was already past six so Shuichi rose from his seat but when he turned in the direction of the house he noticed something on the bench where the man sat. He picked it up and gasped. It was the latest book by Natsuhiko Kyogoku, the very book he had been looking for. Shuichi hugged the book to him and a few stray tears fell from his eyes, tears of joy. He held the book tight and ran for home and for the love of his life.

Once reaching the house he stood taking a few deep breaths calming down a little. When he entered the house he was met by dull flickering lighting. He put the book down and tried the light switch but nothing happened in the hall. But he did smell something in the house. Was that food? With his curiosity peaking he went into the living room and gasped at what he saw.

There in the middle of the room stood a small round table set for a two person dinner with candles all over the room as the only light source. He was awestruck. Was he in the right home? Had he made a wrong turn somewhere. Suddenly soft music floated the room and he turned to see Yuki standing by a cordless stereo with the softest smile Shuichi had ever seen.

"Welcome home brat." He went up to Shuichi who just gaped up at him and kissed him softly.

"Happy Valentine's day." Shuichi was pulled out of his shocked state and hugged Yuki hard.

"Yuki you did all this for me?" Yuki grunted bud nodded all the same. To be this mushy didn't suite him at all. But he had decided to try a little, just for tonight. They both sat and ate the food Yuki had made and after that Yuki handed Shuichi an envelope. Shuichi looked at it curiously.

"What is it?" Yuki sighed, how that boy could be so stupid at times was a mystery to him.

"It's an envelope what do you think? Open it and look." Shuichi opened it and pulled out two airline tickets and a travel plan. They where for three weeks on the Caribbean islands. One week on Cuba, one on The Dominican Republic and the last one on Jamaica. Shuichi felt his mouth fall open and didn't know what to say. He felt tears fall from his eyes and he flung himself from his chair and jump onto Yuki's lap kissing him senseless.

"Is it true? Are we going on a vacation?"

"Yes, three weeks just you and me no one interfering with our life and we leave in two days." Shuichi moved to protest but Yuki held a finger to his lips.

"It's all settled. Your friends already know this. The vacation for one week is in fact one for four weeks but they told you one week just to tease you." There they sat kissing and holding each other as suddenly Shuichi remembered the book. He pulled away and stood.

"I'll be right back. I have something for you." Yuki stared after him not saying anything. When Shuichi got back he held something behind his back.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands." Yuki did this and felt something hard and heavy being put there. He opened his eyes and saw the last book released by his favorite author. He never knew Shuichi could think of a gift like this. He opened the cover and saw there was something written there.

To my loving fan Eiri Yuki Uesugi 

_Take good care of this boy for he loves _

_you more than anything in this world._

_I wish you both good luck._

_Your fan Natsuhiko Kyogoku._

Yuki was shocked and reread the text a few times. Shuichi read it to and didn't get it.

"How on earth did you get this book?" He knew for a fact that Natsuhiko Kyogoku had not yet had a book signing for this book. Shuichi smiled.

"It's really a strange thing that happened with it. I met this guy named Katsuhiko Oe in the park. Because I had so much trouble with finding this book since it was sold out everywhere. I was crying and he told me I should talk about my problem. Then after a while he had to leave and a few minutes after that I stood to go home and then I saw the book on the bench. He must have left it there but I have no clue how Natsuhiko Kyogoku could ever know I would get just that book.

Yuki couldn't help but love his own little brat. He didn't even bother to tell him that they were both the same people. Natsuhiko Kyogoku is the pen name of Katsuhiko Oe. He put the book on the table and rose from his chair and he grabbed Shuichi and held him close. They kissed passionately and only broke as the need for air was too much.

"I love you Shuichi." Shuichi kissed him and felt how Yuki lifted him bridal style and they went towards the bedroom, blowing out the candles on the way.

"I love you too, Yuki. Always."

The End

**AN.** Well that's it for my first Gravitation fic. I just felt like doing a little thing for Valentines day and this just popped up.

I hope you liked it.

I wish everyone a Happy Valentine's day.

**Don't forget to Review.**

ByeBye.


End file.
